The daughter of the keyblade master
by faith987
Summary: Well its set after Alls Fair in Love and war brief summary given and it follows the highs and lows of Kaede, Sora and Kairi's daughter umm it also has Cassie and Riku's son Lee, well enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is a follow up to Alls fair in love and war, well for all you who haven't read it well I'll tell you what you need to know- Sora and Kairi were married and had a child named Kaede. Riku and Cassie also got married and had a child named Lee lots more happened in the story other than that but if you want to read it its there. And for all of you who have read the other story hope this one is a good read for you. Anyway enjoy

Faithxxx

A new generation

The sea lapped the shores of Destiny Island. A young girl lay there bathing in its light she was17 years old, her shoulder length brown hair was gently moving in the breeze, she wore jean that were torn at the knee her blue tank top shone like the colour of the sky, at the side of her lay her mothers sword of hope. She listened intensively for any movement other than that of the sea. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal brilliant blue eyes with a hint of green, she looked very similar to her mother Kairi, but she had the skill of her father Sora and also had inherited his cheesy grin, (Which let her get away with anything).

Out of nowhere Squall appeared and slammed his blade down at her, as quick as lightening she moved her sword to block the attack and rolled to the side the next moment a star flew at her quickly getting to her feet, she slashed at it and set it back to the owner, Yuffie caught it with a pleased grin.

Her eyes now shone sliver and showed immense determination. She had turned back round to Squall who was now laying into her with every thing he had, she used her agility, speed and size to outwit him. Yet Squall being Squall managed to catch her out with a fireball it hit her leg causing her to lose balance and fall on to the floor.

"Heal" she whispered laying her left hand over her wound. It quickly healed. Yuffie and Squall were both running at her, she closed her eyes and jumped to her feet then slowly opening them she looked the two straight in the eyes they had stopped and become paralysed, she walked over to them, their eyes followed her, she put her sword to Squall chest to indicate that she could kill him then she did the same to Yuffie. She fell to the floor exhausted, the two figures stood their motionless for a couple of moments, then like an intense bond that had bound them disappeared. Yuffie went and sat next to her.

"Wow, I always fall for that" said Yuffie pleased

"Kaede, you've progressed well and your power has increased, yet I see it still takes a lot out of you. It was the same with your mother her magic although it was good also made her weak, only do it as a last resort, 'cos the heartless are stronger than you think and you don't get a second chance with them" Said Squall as he stood beside them looking out onto the ocean.

"You're a party pooper" said Yuffie getting up and hitting Squall on the arm "You did great, I think your ready" she said smiling at Kaede.

"Can you tell me again about the heartless?" asked Kaede.

"Well, they come in all shapes and forms even as people now, you have to be on your guard at all times" said Yuffie

"How come they never come to this island?"

"That's because your father is the master of the keyblade, they used to want his heart now they fear him" Yuffie said still smiling. Kaede slowly got up wiping the sand from her jeans.

"You better get back" said Squall

"Yea, I know thanks for the lesson, same time tomorrow" shouted Kaede as she ran to the dock to go home

"Yea"-shouted Yuffie back

Sunset was upon Kaede as she entered her house; from the front room she heard her mother and father talking in whisper.

"What are you two up to?" she said as she entered the room,

"Kaede come and sit down, "said Kairi, she slowly went to sat in the seat nearest the window

"We've been thinking," said Sora

"Ohhh that can't be good" said Kaede making fun of her dad

"Yes well we have" said Sora trying not to laugh at how similar his daughters sense of humour was to his own. "You're now 17 years old, and well we think your ready to go and see the other worlds "Kaede couldn't help grinning insanely

"Really, you're not joking"

"Nope but remember it is extremely dangerous out there and we cant protect you, here" said Sora pulling out his pocket the ultimate keyblade chain, he placed it in his daughters hand it instinctively turned into the ultimate keyblade, she stood up and admired it.

"I can't believe you're doing this, it's amazing" she said hugging her mum and dad.

"There is just one thing though"

"Yea what's that?" said Kaede looking away from her keyblade to her father.

"You will be accompanied on your journey"

"By who?"

"Lee" said Sora

"Please no, anyone else"

"Why do you dislike him so? You and him where best friends till a couple of months ago" said Sora

"Mum" said Kaede pleading to her mother

"I'm sorry Kaede I do think it's a good idea, you two can patch things up"

"What's going on?" said Sora getting confused. Kaede looked to her mum her eyes becoming a dark red colour.

"No use getting angry" said Kairi noticing the change in Kaede's eye colour "You really should learn to hide your feelings better, your eyes give you away to easily" said Kairi

"Someone tell me" said Sora getting impatient

"Well" said Kaede falling back into the chair "you remember Kai?"

"Yea"-said Sora

"Yea you better remember him, he's the only boyfriend that you didn't scare away,well.... "

End of first chapter.

Hee hee wow it feels good to write again, hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review it, thanks very much for taking your time to read it

Faithxxx


	2. Growing up is hard work, you have to lea...

Hiiiiiiiiiiiii sorry it took me so long to write, my computer crashed well anyway hope you enjoy it. (How cool is this my teacher asked us to write a romance story, well I think I might use this one , heeh ee)

(Kaede is pronounced Kay-dee and Kae is pronounced Kay, just a little note u can ignore it if you want hee hee )

Chapter 2 Growing up is hard work, you have to learn fast 

"Yea you better remember him, he's the only boyfriend that you didn't scare away, well…. The ball last year, it was 3 months that me and Kai were going out"

"Wow he lasted long didn't he" butted in Sora

"DAD" said Kaede

"Sora let her continue," said Kairi

"Thanks mum, well he wasn't afired of you and your tests," said Kaede sticking her tongue out at her dad, he did the same back to her "You remember that Lee showed up to take me instead of Kai, to take me to the ball,"

"Yea" said her dad

"I was really surprised and I well I went with him to the ball, and when I got there, I went to find Kai and talk with him, then that's when I found out that Lee had told Kai that I had been to timing him"

"And were you" said Sora

"DAD, What do you take me for"?

"I guess that's a no then"

Kaede shook her head "And after that I've not spoke with him, even thought we've been friends forever"

"Well I don't recon that he meant to say that, and who knows he might have thought it to be true"

"Dad you're only saying that because he's the only lad you have approved of and because he's your best friends son"

"Well he's going whether you like it or not" said Sora

"Muuuuuuum" pleaded Kaede

"Sorry Kae I agree with your father"

"Ohh" said Kaede as she stood up and stamped her foot

"Well if you don't want to go then…" said Sora

"No no I'll go," said Kaede butting in

"The ships waiting on Destiny Island"

"Yey" she shouted hugging them again

Kaede ran upstairs and packed her bag as quick as she could then raced downstairs, her mum and dad had already made their way to the ship.

Everyone was waiting to send her off, all her friends and family, She ran to her mum, Kairi whispered in her ear

"Daughter please whatever you do don't go to Hollow Bastion that place will only bring you pain" Kaede released her hug,

"Mum?"

"Just promise me that if you do go that you are at the top of your form and have been to other worlds before that one"

"o..okay," stuttered Kaede.

After she hugged everyone, she stood at the top step, and shouted bye and waved frantically.

She rushed into the cockpit, Lee was already waiting

"Ohh its you" she said with a discussed look on her face

He lay back in the main seat arrogantly "that's a nice way to say hi" he commented

"Well I can treat you how I want, I could treat you worse considering what you've done"

"If you mean about the ball I got my info wrong and…I'm sorry"

"What did you say?" stuttered Kaede wanting him to repeat the line again

"I'm sorry okay," said Lee looking away from her, he actually meant it as well

"Well…well I think that's okay then, but you're not getting away form it that easily," she said smiling

"I knew I wouldn't," he said smiling back at her.

She looked him up and down, he wore baggy pants with many pockets and a black top with a heavy black jacket over the top, his eyes were blue with a hint of silver, he was 6ft tall and had muscles, every girl wanted to go out with him because he had a silent confidence about him he was always so sure of himself and very smart which made him even more popular. People at school also thought that him and Kaede were an item which didn't bother him in the slightest as it stopped at the girls nagging at him, but on the other hand it took a lot of persuading for Kaede to get a date with Kai even thought he knew then two weren't an item.

Kaede was petite with brilliant blue eyes, which changed colour depending on her mood (her mum, dad and Lee were the only people who knew what the colours meant), Kaede generally wore 3 quarter length jeans that were slightly torn, and a white tank top with a short sleeve jacket over the top which was a light blue colour

"lets get going" he said turning to face the gears and main window.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" questioned Kaede waving the keys "Move aside, let a trained driver pilot it" she laughed

"Okay if you insist" said Lee as he went and lay on the other seats , "where we off to then?" he questioned

"Well we need to go to all worlds they all seem to have problems at the moment (then she thought bout what her mother had said about Hollow Bastion), I think we should go to wonderland first though"

"Okay whatever you say "said Lee as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Kaede flew the ship away from the island and her home, she silently whispered goodbye.

"Lee can I ask you something?"

"Go on Kae, what do you want to know" said Lee slightly opening his eyes to look at the back of Kaede

"Why did you split me and Kai up?"

there was a slight pause before Lee answered

"Well other than the obvious Kai and Kae that sounds funny, and well I got it mixed up"

"Please tell me the real reason" persuaded Kaede

"I didn't think he was good enough for you" said Lee closing his eyes again, Kaede turned to look at Lee

"o-kay" said Kaede, after that Le fell asleep.

They reached Wonderland, Lee was still sleeping, Kaede decided to leave him because he looked peaceful.

"Are you lady Kaede?" said a little white rabbit to Kaede as son as she put he foot on the ground

"Yes, I am" she said smiling

"ohh good ohhh good, the queen will see you now "

"Okay"

"Quickly follow me" he said running off, she ran off trying to keep up with him, she ran straight into the court room

"Hummmm" said the queen sat in a high stand looking at the red faced Kaede "I am the queen of heart" Kaede bowed to her

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, the mad hatter is having a tea party and wishes for you to attend, Do you accept?! If you say no its off with your head"

"Yes I accept" she said feeling slightly uncomfortable

"its through Locus forest" peeped up the white rabbit. The queen gave him an evil look he cowered back into the background.

"Off with you then." The queen said sternly

Kaede turned on her heels and headed for the forest. 'This is a strange request especially for the keyblade wielder, I wonder if dad every got asked to do stuff like this' thought Kaede to herself

As she headed through the forest she was ambushed by a mass of heartlesses, she fought them off one by one her body was getting tiered and she feel to the floor, she wished for some help the next minute someone had thrown her a potion to drink, she drank it and was ready for the next round of heartless, as she fought again through the crowd of heartless again she was able to see a tall figure dressed in black and silver, fighting with a sword. They were on the last heartless when he was defeated, Kaede sat on the floor

"wow that was hard" she said wiping her face with the back of her hand

"yea, just a bit" said the lad as he sat beside her

"I'm Kaede, but people call me Kae"

"your more pretty than everyone says, ohh I'm Simon by the way, but call me Si" Si had brown hair that covered his eyes she could just make the colour they were a crimson colour he wore baggy jeans with rips and a t-shirt and jacket, the sword that he was still holding had what seemed to be a Celtic design down the side.

He stood up and turned around and held out his hand to help he get up, she took it, and was lifted completely off the ground, as he pulled her up as they stood there she blushed slightly

"well I'm in the right place then" said Si looking around

"How's that/"

"well I was asked to look after he wielder of the keyblade, and protect you on your journey no matter what the cost"

"Who asked you to do that?"

"My teacher, he said it was part of my training, hope you don't mind"

"Nope, more the merrier, but how come people don't think that I can handle anything on my own?"

"I don't think it's that, I think it would be boring travelling on your own,"

"Suppose" she smiled back "Where you from?"

"Twilight town, its in bit of a bad state at the moment, I'll take you there someday"

"Hope I'm not interrupting something" said a voice from behind Kaede

She turned around to see Lee stood there. "You didn't wake me" he said looking a bit mad "We have to stick together"

"Lee" she said huffing "You always treat me like I'm breakable or something"

she said turning back round to look at Si

"Si this is Lee, he's always grumpy" she said smiling, "Well I'm going to the tea party you two coming" she said running off, with the two lads trailing behind

---

End of chapter

Hope this chapter was'nt too disappointing, I just wanted to introduce them all to you hee hee well happy reading

Faith


	3. I know, theirs something different about...

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii im back, yep its me with another chapter, it's a long chapter, but i managed to write it wen my internet crashed for a night bummer, but this is the end product :D

(Kaede- is going to be called by her nickname Kae, 'cos I'm to lazy to write the whole thing out :P) sorry if there ar mistakes heehee

Chapter 3 I know, theirs something different about you

"Welcome, welcome!" shouted the mad hatter to the 3 new arrivals, Kae went to sit in the chair that the mad hatter had pulled out for her, but before she could sit he pushed it in. She turned to the other 2 and gave a small-confused smile, then pulled out another chair and sat down. Both Lee and Si went to sit on either side of her.

"So what's up?" asked Kae

"The sky is up, and the Earth is down" replied the Hatter.

Kae giggled at the response. Lee casually lay back in his seat and placed his sword on the table, Kae give him a glance and mouthed to him to put it away, but he mouthed back "just in case", she let out a little huff and rolled her eyes. At this moment Si was mesmerised by the mouse that was drifting in and out of sleep in the tea, at the last minute he caught the mouse before he fell in and drowned, and placed him on the table.

"I feel tension in the air," said the Hare, they all turned to look at him. "not a good time,"

"Not a good time at all" butted in the hatter as he sat down

"What's not a good time?" questioned Si

"Can you not feel them growing, changing becoming stronger than before?" said the hare pointing at them with his teacup.

"The heartless?" said Kae

in a whispered voice "Yes they are coming, for that" side the hatter.

(Kae clutched at her necklace, the one her mother gave her, the one which could show her the heartless that were disguised as humans)

They didn't have time to decipher out what he meant by 'that', the heartless grew from under they're feet.

"RUN RUN AWAY" shouted the hatter, the hair scooped up the mouse and ran off with the hatter.

"Here we go again" said Si as he knocked his chair back.

Lee and Kae quickly stood up; Kae climbed on top of the table, and summoned the keyblade. They slashed at the heartless, knocking over the plates as they went aong the table. As Kae stood ontop of the table the trickmaster pushed it over, Kae fell backwards on the floor the plates crashed around her, she rolled to one side to dodge the one of them but another one struck her on her forehead, it gently bled, it wasn't to serious though.

"KAE you aright" shouted Lee over the top of the heartless.

"Yea I'm fine" replied Kae as she slowly stood up and resumed her stance. She glanced around to notice Si stood there motionless, surrounded by a shining silver veil, he was saying something, but Kae couldn't tell what it was. A heartless grabbed at her leg she instantly slashed at it. The next moment a great shining veil surrounded her, she touched it, and so did the heartless it was shocked automatically, but Kae was left unharmed.

Lee had managed to defeat all the small heart that surrounded him, and he went straight for the trickmaster, its long arms swooped down to hit him, he did a dodge roll and cut straight through its arm, (one arm down another to go) he thought to himself. He could feel a burst of energy at the thought of Kaede being harmed

"arrrhhhh" he shouted out then charged at the trickmaster. One straight hack through the centre on the heartless and he was gone. He turned to see Kae fighting off the heartless surrounded by a silver glow. He ran to her side

"You sure you okay?" he said as he stood at her side

"I'm fine honest, we've only got a couple left"

Si was stood at the far end of the garden, be had begun to fight,

"Fire" he shouted, a flame shot out from his had and set alight the heartless that were close by. He flipped over the heads of the heartless and slashed at them from behind.

As Si finished the final heartless off, he stood with his back to Lee and Kae. He grabbed at his chest, and fell to one knee.

Kae ran over to him hand placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

His hair fell and covered his face, "I'll be fine," he said in a slightly unfine voice.

His tense body, relaxed and he lifted up his head; his hand was slightly shaking as he placed it over Kae's

"I'm fine now"

"o ookay, Si"

"Hay your cut" he said as he looked at her

She had forgotten about that, she felt at the blood and saw it plain on her hand, Si lifted up his hand and placed it over the wound "heal" he whispered, he smiled at her, at they helped each other stand. Lee walked over to them after scouting the area for more heartless.

"It's all clear" he said. He did not look them in the eye, he just turned so his back was to them and said

"We better head back to the ship, I think there won't be any heartless here, for awhile"

As they headed back to the ship in silence, Lee leading the way, and Si bringing up the rear, Kae fell back so that she could talk to Si.

"Ummm Si thanks"

"For what?"

"That protection spell"

"You knew what it was?"

"Yea I had to learn bout all them spells, but I can't produce them myself well not yet anyway, Merlin says that as I get stronger I will learn them,"

"It's fine," said Si, walking with his head down.

They entred the ship,

"I'm going for a rest" said Si, Lee ignored his comment and went to the bridge

"Okay, " said Kae, who also headed to the bridge.

"So where we off too" said Lee as he sat in the co pilots seat.

Kae went to sit in the pilot seat.

"Chip, Dale, where to next" she said into the com link.

"Traverse town, Merlin has something to talk to you about." said Dale

"Okay then Traverse Towns our next stop, we'll be there in a day or two"

Kae switched the ship into auto drive.

"I don't trust him" Said Lee out of nowhere.

"What?" said Kae a little taken aback

"There's something not right" he said standing up,

"Lee don't do anything funny. Promise me"

He looked her straight in the eye. "Okay"

"Ohh Lee here" said Kae as she chucked her necklace to him.

"What's this for"

"That's my mums necklace, she said that if you wear it that you can see the heartless that are in human form,"

"Thanks but won't you need it?"

she smiled at him, and giggled "my eyes can see it straight away"

"Ahhh, I just thought they were pretty to look at, I didn't know your eyes could see them sort of things" he placed it round his neck and walk out of the room smiling.

She listened to his foot sounds and heard him enter his room. She quietly stood up and left her cockpit, quietly she walked down the corridor, and knocked on the door to Si's room. AS she opened the door, she saw him hurriedly pushing something into the draw of his bedside table, he was now slowly placing his wrist band back on.

"Si" said Kae quietly

"Yea" he said not looking at her. She went to sit beside him on the bed

"I know, theirs something different about you, you're not telling me the whole truth about your back ground"

He stood up and walked to the other side of the room and looked out of the window.

"And what makes you say that"

"I can see, most things, that others can't"

he slowly turned to face her.

"And what is it that you see"

"Your name isn't Si is it?"

he stood there contemplating his answer, "Your half right,"

"Well are you going to tell me then?"

sigh

"Simon is my middle name, my first name is, Nicholas, and my last…." He trailed off

"Go on"

"…I'd rather not say"

"Fair enough"

"So what else is it that you know?" he asked her

"There is something, in you that is tormenting you, its like you heartless but not."

"hummm I see.. so hat do you think it is then? Do you think im dangerous?"

"Nope…. But it is in you… I'm sure of that"

he paused, then began

"When I was a child, I was arrogant and believe nothing could harm me, for I had great magic power for my age, and was unbeatable with a sword…. I ran away from my watcher, I hated being treated as inferior, well on this particular day the heartless had started to reappear on our world, I had only heard off other what they were like and I thought I could beat them all… I was wrong….. One of them as different to the others it was in human form but I couldn't see what it looked like it was dressed in a cloak this one was more intelligent than the rest… it watched as I defeated its army.. When it came for me to fight him…. I lost my footing and its hand slid inside me, the darkness began to consume me… as a result I got this scare and my eyes… I was lucky not to be completely turned… I was saved by my master who managed to get rid of it.. But I was sacred for life"

"Your eyes?"

"Yes" he looked up to her, so that she could see tem, she walked over to him to look at them better, the iris was brilliant red, with speckles of silver.

"I think…" he broke his gaze with her, she lifted his head up so that she could see tem again

"I think they are great" she smiled he smiled back." your not the only one with strange eyes"

"You?" he questioned

"Yep" she nodded

"But…"

"Watch," she changed her feelings inside and they showed through the different colours in her eyes.

"That's amazing"

She smiled again.

"I want to know what you were putting in the draw as I entered.

He slowly walked over to the draw.

End of chapter

Hope you enjoyed it heehee, wow im well glad I got the chance to write it.

Byeeeee for now


	4. Release

Ho Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, firstly Kaede the name I took from my fav book but I wish I had taken it off Inuyasha you'll have to tell me what that's about, 2nd animelover101 heehee bet you don't want this character to be evil now do you and finally Will just shhhh okay and stop nagging me :P it will get better 

Anyway I don't own KH or any final fantasy characters and I hope you enjoy this fan fic

**Chapter 4 Release**

As he walked to the draw, Kaede slowly followed… the alarm rang loud

They both turned to the door to see Lee running full pace past the two of them, they quickly followed, as Kaede entered the cockpit and stood behind Lee who had changed the auto-pilot to manual.

"What's going on!" she questioned

"I'm not sure there seems to be more heartless then expected".. the airship was hit and Kaede lost her balance and fell backward but was caught by Si who had just arrived

"umm thanks" she said as she straightened herself.

She rushed to sit in the co-pilots seat,

"Screen damage report" she said, a small screen appear on the main window,

"Shit, we're losing power" said Si as he stood behind her "I'll go fix it" and he was off like a flash.

"Lee do the basic evasion tactics"

"Roger" he replied

"Are we gonna make it to traverse Town?" she questioned

"I think so… it's not that far from here, as long as we don't get hit too much"

The airship was hit again

"Shields are down to 50" said Kaede "she opened up a com link with Lee, "How's it coming"

Static "It's… not doing to good.. I think I need some help" static

"Lee" said Kaede, he turned to face her, it was set to a frown, "Lee" she pouted "just do this for me please, he's not as bad as you think, you misunderstand his intentions"

He stood up and walked of without saying a word. She took over the fight, she dipped and dived past all the other ships.

"guys how's it coming, cos we've lost the main gun here"

"Yea we're doing great" said Lee sarcastically

"Well I don't think…….. She started to reply "Kaede. .Kaede KAEDE come in!" shouted Lee

She looked out of the window; one of the ships looked to be the mother ship was facing directly at them.

"I'm going to see what's up" shouted Si to Lee He gave a dark look back, but nodded, then pushed all his force into turning the pipe back it to place.

Si rushed up the stairs full pace, till her entered the cock pit,

"Kaede, what's up" asked Si out of breath as he wiped his brow, she slowly turned around her eyes had lost all its colour

"You, will all die, surrender now!" she said then fainted onto the floor

He rushed to her side,

"KAEDE," he shouted as he shook her

"W..where am I" she said rubbing her head.

Si looked up to the main window, and lifted Kaede up, he held her there in his arms, and they were about to witness their destruction,

"Yo Si, how's Kae" shouted Lee through the com link

"She'll be okay but we might not be" Kae's turn had not fazed him one bit

"Just like every other day" laughed Lee

He turned to kae hold on to me, he swung her round to his back, she grabbed his shirt,

He closed his eyes and started a low chant; the engines of the mother ship were glowing red, preparing to fire.

Si raised his hands his whole body was shaking from the power, Kae had the erge to let go, but she couldn't now it was like a force had bonded to her, an aura of gold gleamed about them, as Kae peered over Si shoulder she noticed a symbol appear upon his hands, it grew larger till it was the size of Si. He opened his eyes and focused on the ship.

"RELEASE" he shouted a huge gust of wind blew at them, Kae feet left the floor from the force. An extremely bright light burst from the symbol Si had made which caused her to shut her eyes; the light passed silently through the window and penetrated the mother ships hull it caused it to blow sending a shock wave that passed over the other ships and shattered them, Kae ship remained untouched, the light faded round Si and Kae and everything went back to the peace it had started with. All that could be heard was the beeping of the info tones within the ship

Kae ran to the control panel,

"they…. They are all ….. gone"

Si staggered clutching his head, before he fell to the floor

She ran to his side

"Si…Si can you hear me?"

"Yea" he said croakily

Lee walked into the room

"I need your help" she looked at Lee he knew what to do, they both helped Si to his room,

He drifted in and out of consciousness

"Lee, can you man the ship, auto pilot seem to get us into trouble"

he looked at her slyly

"Roger"

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he left then turned her full attention to Si, she sat calmly beside him

"Thank you" she whispered

He turned his head to face her and smiled

"Can you…. I need you…. the draw" was all he could manage to say

She walked over to it and slowly opened it, inside was a needle and hundreds off vials.

She could hear him taking off his wrist protector

She took out the needle and a vial and attached them

She looked at him, she could see he wasn't strong enough to do it himself. She looked down at his wrist and noticed the same symbol as the one he cast, it was the heartless symbol, but with another symbol in the middle, she was not sure if it was the keyblade symbol, it was to faded to make out.

After giving him the injection she sat beside him, and held his hand, his body shook violently not with power this time but with anger, it seemed he was rejecting the serum, the only thing she could do to stop him hurting himself was to paralyse him, but she didn't know if that will cause an lasting effect, nether the less she decided to try it. Slowly with a firm grip on his hand, she moved her other hand to open his right eye, she stared into it, and within her other hand she felt him relax he body stopped moving and his eye round to the back of his head, he had fainted on her. Kae sat back down beside him, and learned over to his ear,

"Si, rest for a while, it will ware off and you'll be up soon, I'll be waiting for you"

Lee sat there in the captains seat, looking out into the distance. And without turning his head he said

"so, what's up with him, I bet he did that so you'd spend time with him alone"

"Lee how can you be…be so…."

"so charming, kind"

"no" she interrupted "short sighted, he saved us and all your doing is finding faults" she walked to the co pilots seat "how far"

"We'll be there in a hour"

She stood up and headed to the door.

"kae" said Lee

she turned her head, yet he didn't take his eyes of the sky

"I don't mean to be mean, I'm just looking out for you,"

"I know, just give him some slack okay he's been through a lot"

"roger captain, but I'm not letting him have it easy"

she laughed to herself "okay"

Chapter end

Hope that was unexpected and hope you enjoyed it.


	5. It’s not what it seems

Right I finally got round to doing a chapter for months lol sorry guys. Well enough talk lets get on with it

Chapter 5 it's not what it seems

They pulled up to Traverse town and landed smoothly with Kae at the helm. Si appeared just in time to watch a horde of people rush to the ship

"Hay they must know of our triumph" laughed Lee

Kae and Si just stared out the window

"Come on you too, lighten up" he said waving his arms above his head "well I wanna meet these gorg women" and with that he left, followed by a smiling Si..

"Men" said Kae under her breath.

She steeped out into the lights, and all she heard were moans from the females swooning over the lads "ohh you must be the keyblade master, your so strong" sighed one girl.

Kae slowly drifted past the crowed, letting the guys lap up the glory, and walked in to a shop nearby, behind the desk stood a familiar face

"Cid" cried Kae as she ran to hug him, "I didn't know you'd be here, I'm so glad you are" she grinned..

"haha what have you done?"

"Done… me …nothing"

"Come on Kae I know you like my own,"

"Well I wasn't going to ask you, but you know my baby"

"Your WHAT!" he interrupted breathing heavily

"my ship silly"

"ooh I'm so glad," he said leaning against the counter… "what about it ?"

"Well we kinda got in a scrap with a mother ship, and well, you know how it goes" she said rolling her eyes

"Did you avoid it?"

"Not exactly …..we destroyed it "

"Wow thas impressive," chuckled Cid

" Well it would be except, I think we've put every planet we land on in danger"

"Nah don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll change the code it lets out and give it a cloaking device… I'll tell you father too so he knows the changes"

"Awww thank you so much" she said jumping on him with a hug, "you've always looked out for us guys"

"You and you're parents have a knack of getting in trouble" he laughed

"Well like father like daughter" she said with her cheesy grin

"Definitely like father"

Later that night Kae sat by the clock tower over looking the busy town, how many people had seemed to be so excited that the **cough** lads the keyblade master was here, Kae hadn't corrected any of the girls by saying that she was in fact the keyblade master she had let the lads soak up the glory they seemed to be getting along now, she thought as she smiled to herself.

"Hay, may I sit here?" said a voice.

Kae looked up to see a girl about her age look down upon her

"Yea, sorry have I taken your place" said Kae

"Yea" she laughed, "It's ok, I don't mind, I like looking down on the town watching all the people, it reminds me I'm not alone"

She looked at Kae studying her with her almond shaped eyes. Her translucent colouring didn't match her, as if it was a cover hiding true beauty, her lilac dress swayed ever time she kicked her legs of the side of the tower.

"sooo you're the keyblade master" She said smiling

"How you know?"

"I'm quicker than some of these girls, when noticing people aint what they seem, like them guys are powerful but aint got the keyblade. Plus I knew the keyblade master was a girl"

"Not many people know that, how'd you find out?"

"Well I keep my ears open, your widely acclaimed by Cid and a few others, they all say that you have the beauty of your mum and the strength of your dad and the combined courage of them both, it must be good able to escape a mundane life, what I would give to be you" she sighed

"Well maybe one day you can be like me" Said Kae looking over the city spotting the lads

"How'd you mean? I can never be a keyblade master"

"Maybe, maybe not, but the other things you said about me they define what the keyblade master is… loyalty courage friendship … strength is only one attribute needed but the others are more important, if you have them, then your true strength of heart will be clear. The keyblade only represents what is good if I was not true to the other teachings then I would not be worthy to hold it…" said Kae thoughtfully

"So if I build up my self and well as strength then I could be as strong and as brave as you"

"Yea believe in your friends and yourself, even when the darkness is over welling never give up" thas what my dad always told me.

Kae stood up turned and whispered "good luck"

Later that night

"Hay kae" said a guys voice as she lay pulling the covers over her head

"Go away" she moaned groggily

The covers were quickly taken away from her

"What is it!"

"haha maybe we should have left her sleeping," said Si

"If there was a sleeping contest with Aurora she'd win." Laughed Lee

Kae sat up stuck her tongue out and drove herself back in the covers

"Come on Kae" said Si as he lifted her up, she fell into his arms and looked up at him "what is it?" she slurred

"Well if you come then you'll see"

"?" Kae looked on in amazement at the lads they both grinned like the Cheshire Cat

"Ok Okay….let me get dressed" she said while pushing the lads

"Well we got you something to wear its on your cabinet" with that they ran of down the corridor

Kae looked over at the cabinet, a simple dress was lain out ready to wear

She grinned innately as slipped it on the pink was striking and it drew just above the knee it came up high on the neck and buttoned half way down one side.

"Hurry up" banged the lads on the door

The lads stood impatiently outside the door pacing then banging on the door

"The more impatient you are the more I'll make you wait" she giggled both of them sighed

"Ok I'm ready " the lads opened the door to reveal Kae shy looking at the ground,

"So what do you think" both of them stood grinning even more

"Well you could have done something with your hair" jested Lee

Whack

Kae laid a slap across his face

"Come on Si lets go"

"owww that hurt I was only joking"

As Si and Kae walked of linked, Kae held her other arm out to be linked; Lee ran straight up and linked it

"ummm always wondered what it would be like to have to dashing young men on my arm" smiled Kae

she was being truthful both scrubbed up well, both wearing black suits and white ties, with their hair neatly arranged well as neat as a lad could master anyway.

They headed off down the corridor and into one of the hotels large function rooms. The stain glass windows stood dark against the marble walls, musicians were playing and a song was being sang "Eyes on me" The whole town had gathered and prepared a meal.

"What is this for?" whispered kae

"It's for us " smiled Si

"Yea they sed they wanted a reason to celebrate they sed the last time the had a celebration was Uncle Cids birthday, so we gave em a reason….."said Lee

"And what reason was that"

"well ummm we said you were getting married" chimed in Si

"WHAT!" she shouted

"only kidding" said Lee

both of the lads just laughed at her

"OOOOOO you two are so mean" she said leaving the lads in fits of laughter and finding herself a seat.

After the night drew on and people became merrier, Kae noticed a guy staring at her he was tall with sandy blonde hair, he was leaning against the pillar, he saw her gaze at him and he looked away almost as in trying to think of something, Kae just watched him then realised she was siring and looked at her plate and started playing with her food.

"Kae, cheer up" said Lee wandering back to the table retrieving his drink and then going off again with his new dancing partner.

She looked up to see if the lad was there, he had vanished, and then there was a tap on her shoulder

"Would you like to dance" the very guy she was looking for asked

"umm yes, but I'm not too good" she said shyly

As they stood up a slow dance had started play.

"I'm Ryan"

"I'm "

"I know who you are my sis told me about you" he smiled as the dance progressed "kae we need to get out of here" he whispered in here ear "don't look shocked, they are watchin us"

"what ..who ?" she glanced about with her eyes but did not see any one of suspicion

"Follow me okay ?"

"okay" the slightly parted and he held her hand and led her out of the room and down the corridor he held her close when they walked past anyone and smiled.

"Whats going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute"

A loud crash erupted from the hall.

Kae turned to go back

"It's too dangerous"

"But .. everyone…. my friends"

"Your friends knew about what was to happen they will be safe and the people of traverse town can look after themselves"

"What's going on!"

"Please hurry and follow me" he said with a pleading look on his face

Next minute the doors behind them flew open and hordes of large beast dogs ran down the corridor after them

"ARRRRGGGHHHHH" screamed Kae as one of the dogs jumped at her and dug its long venomous fangs deep into her arm.

Ryan drew his sword, and slashed at its muzzle, it let go with a yelp.

The blood gushed from Kae's arm as she fell to the floor doubled over in pain

"Come on, we need to go"

She looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks. Another dog leapt for her, Ryan deflected it sending it crashing back into the ones behind in pursuit.

Ryan then clasped his hands together tightly "strength" he whispered, a glimmer of light rose out of his clasp and around him, with easy he lifted up Kae and ran as fast as he could out of the building. As they left and headed to the first district, the bell came down with a crash on to the floor for a minute everything went eerily silent. Ryan spun around to see if anything was there out of the mist created by the bell rose an army of heartless. Kae passed in and out of consciousness. The army lay dormant waiting for and order.

Out of the dust stood a tall figure on the uppermost roof top

"ATTACK" he shouted with anger.

The heartless ran with all their force at Ryan and Kae

"YO DUDE" shouted a voice from one of the exits of the hotel, "THE SHIPS THIS WAY!" yelled Si pointing to a small door.

Ryan leapt over a bench and through the door, He looked up at the ship, he could see vaguely his sister in the cockpit

"COME ON MAN" shouted Lee

He raced to the ship and up the docking bay and on to the ship.

"Everyone's here lets go!" commanded Si

With that the ship took off full throttle.

As they left they glanced back the guy was still stood on the tower looking up at them, in anger.

"Warp" said Si as he took the pilots seat

The ship blasted off into warp drive as fast as they could manage to flee the town, and get to safety

Ryan stood at the back of the cockpit holding a now unconscious Kae.

"Guys we have a problem"

Both Si and Lee turned to look

"What has she done now?" Said Lee getting up "follow me"

They took her to her room and lay her gently on the bed.

"Looks nasty, we don't do magic, Kae's the healer out of our group" said Lee

"Naomi" shouted Ryan

"she can't hear ya mate the ships to big" laughed Lee "Yo Si can you send Naomi here" said Lee over the com link

"Yea sure" Replied Si

"A few minutes later" she casually walked in

"What's up?"

"Can you? " said Ryan pointing to Kae

"Yea sure thing" she said smiling, she went over and gingerly lent by Kae's bed and placed her hands over the wound

"It'll take a bit" said Ryan "She's good but slow"

"HAY" exclaimed Naomi

"So did everyone get off ok?" asked Ryan

"Yea Cid was in control, everyone got onto designated ships,….. he said that the up rising was going to happen sooner or later, but didn't think it would ever coincide with Kae's visit,"

"Too bad, you'd expect there not to be an uprising when a keyblade master was about"

"Yea but now he knows that she isn't as strong as her father" said Lee thoughtfully

"He?" asked Ryan

"Nobody is quite sure who it is, we are just left with knowing that it has happened to other worlds"

"She going to have a struggle then?"

"looks like it… but we will be there for her no matter what"

-----end chapter-----

Awwwww now thas friendship for you

Sorry it took ages lol but u know me im lazy hehe

Faith

xxxx


End file.
